


Chair à canon

by malurette



Series: L'armée c't' une grande famille [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Chimeras, Drabble Collection, Gen, Ishval War, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soldiers, War is hell, what measure is a mook, widows
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics sur les soldats anonymes qui composent l'armée d'Amestris, et souvent se font tuer.<br/>1ère vignette : Sur le sable du désert. 2ème: Une lumière monstrueuse. 3ème: La grande aventure qu'on leur a promis. 4ème: Devoir de mémoire. 5ème : Une tranchée pilonnée. 6ème : Des conséquences pour les survivants. 7ème : De simples numéros... 8ème : Fiancées et veuves de guerre. 9ème : Face à une chimère. <br/>10ème : Du tabou de la fraternisation. <br/>11ème : Une armée de cadavres...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sur le sable du désert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du sang sur le sable...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sur le sable du désert  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage :** un soldat sur la frontière Amestris-Aerugo  
>  **Genre :** _war is hell_  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Notes :** pour le personnage, au moment d’écrire ça j’avais en tête Thomas, perso d’épisode qui apparaît, si mes souvenirs sont justes, dans le tome 19 ; sinon, pensez que dans le manga, Dorchet et Martel sont passés par là, eux aussi, avant le début de la série…
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "sable" + phrase à insérer « Couchez-vous ! » pour 31_jours (o6 février ‘08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~400

C’est à ce genre de détails du paysage qu’ils savent tout de suite à quel point ils sont loin de « chez eux ». Du sable à perte de vue. Dans leur coin natal, on a de la terre, brune, qui se transforme en boue merdeuse quand il pleut. Ça serait un enfer de se battre dans un bourbier pareil. Ici en revanche, il fait sec, chaud, suffocant. À croire que jamais une goutte de pluie n’y tombe.

Quand on les envoie charger les lignes ennemies, le sable leur colle aux semelles, différemment de la boue, mais alourdit sûrement leur course. Il s’enfonce sous leurs pas sans les porter. Souvent, ils tombent. Ça peut leur sauver la vie, d’ailleurs, quand ceux d’en face les canardent. Le monde explose autour d’eux, le sable fuse en gerbes comme de l’eau..  
« Couchez-vous ! » lance un des camarades.

Lui est déjà à terre, une main serrant son fusil inutile, l’autre tenant son casque. Il a du sable plein les dents et la peur au ventre.  
Il y en a toujours qui ne se baissent pas assez vite, se font faucher en pleine course et ne se relèveront pas une fois la rafale passée. Il y en a toujours qui se sont jetés à terre dans un endroit trop exposé, sans aucun creux de terrain pour les abriter, et qui s’y feront clouer.

Cette fois, il a survécu. Il peut continuer. Encore une fois.  
Et là, le sable trop meuble qui se dérobe devient chausse-trappe. Si pratique pour se jeter à terre, il les ralentit quand il faut se relever et courir vers leur but. Dans ces moments-là, il a toujours l’impression qu’il n’avance pas du tout. Alors qu’en face, _ils_ ont tout leur temps pour les abattre avant qu’ils ne puissent leur tomber dessus.  
À la place, ils pourraient ramper, furtivement, se dit-il parfois, mais alors, les bombes leur pleuvraient sans doute dessus.

Mais tout ça n’a finalement pas d’importance, quand, en courant dans le sable, son pied rencontre tout à coup une surface dure. Il n’a pas le temps de s’en étonner avant que la mine explose.

Il ne pleut jamais sur ce désert. C’est bien pour ça qu’il est si sec, avec ce foutu sable qui enlise tout. Mais parfois, du sang l’arrose.


	2. Lueur anti-solaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand tout à coup, pendant la campagne de pacification de Lior...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une lumière venue de nulle part sous le soleil  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages :** militaires, non nommés ; avec peut-être Archer quelque part, mais il n’est pas directement question de lui ici.  
>  **Genre :** surnaturel/drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème** 1#26, « lueur anti-solaire » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : 1ère série, épisode 42  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Sept mille hommes envoyés pour prendre d’assaut la ville de Lior, simples soldats et officiers, fantassins et divisions blindées. Ils avaient pour eux le nombre et la puissance. Ceux d’en face avaient peut-être l’avantage du terrain, mais ça ne devait pas les avancer beaucoup. La question n’était pas de savoir s’ils allaient les soumettre, mais en combien de temps ils y arriveraient et avec quel taux de pertes, d’un côté comme de l’autre. Et encore...  
La situation était simple. Une ville bâtie sur ce qui avait été une oasis, isolée de tout. Autour, le désert. Au-dessus, un soleil écrasant. Et eux qui avançaient dessus.

Quand tout à coup, une lumière rouge, venue de nulle part, avait recouvert cette ville, et ils avaient perdu tout contact avec les troupes d’assaut. Une force prodigieuse d’une nature inconnue s’était déployée là, balayant tout, les réduisant à néant. Une nouvelle arme dont ils ne concevaient pas le fonctionnement ? Ils n’en savaient encore rien.

Et pour la première fois depuis des lustres, le commandement de l’armée d’Amestris connut l’incertitude totale face à l’issue d’un combat, et la peur.


	3. La seule aventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clairement, il ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose d'aussi énorme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une seule aventure  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnage :** un militaire anonyme   
> **Genre :** de gen à drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème** 1#47, « la seule aventure » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** 1ère série, épisode 42  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 185

C’était sa toute première mission. Engagé de bon gré dans l’armée quelques mois auparavant, tout plein d’idées préconçues, à peine sorti du camp d’entraînement. Une campagne des plus importantes, avaient dit ses supérieurs. Il s’embarquait dans ce voyage tout excité, grisé par la promesse de dépaysement, l’impression de participer à quelque chose de grand, d’accomplir quelque chose de sa vie, d’être utile à ses amis, à son pays, à ses supérieurs.

Lui et ses camarades qui partaient fleur au fusil étaient encore bien loin de perdre leurs illusions, l’enthousiasme de chacun soutenu et renouvelé par celui de tout le groupe. Certains se vantaient des filles qui attendraient leur retour, d’autres attendaient encore de trouver l’amour ; tous tiraient de grands plans sur l’avenir, sur l’expérience que leur apporterait cette mission, sur les chances qu’ils avaient de faire carrière ou non.

Ils s’embarquaient avec leurs rêves et leurs vingt ans, sans bien sûr savoir qu’au bout de la route, ils finiraient dans une grande lumière rouge et qu’aucun ne reviendrait vivant, qu’on ne retrouverait même pas une relique quelconque à rapporter à leurs mères ou leurs fiancées.


	4. Demain est quelque chose dont nous nous rappelons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Si le futur se confond au passé…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Quand demain reste bloqué par le souvenir d’hier  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** militaires non nommés  
>  **Genre :** gen un poil dramatique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 1#49, « demain est quelque chose que nous nous rappelons » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 160

Personne n’a voulu faire de la fin de la guerre d’Ishval une fête officielle. Même si tout le monde, soldats comme civils, en a été éminemment soulagé, il reste impossible de commémorer l’événement. Comment célébrer la paix retrouvée, quand les mémoires gardent, tout frais encore, le souvenir d’un massacre ?  
Les dirigeants en discutent tout de même. À force d’insistance, peut-on persuader la population de ne se rappeler que le soulagement et laisser tomber l’horreur dans l’oubli ?

Un an a passé et la date anniversaire approche. Pendant que leurs chefs manipulent l’histoire, les soldats commencent à passer outre l’omerta, à se libérer de leur propre hantise, à exorciser leurs souvenirs en les partageant – quitte à tricher eux aussi avec, continuant à passer les secrets les plus honteux sous silence.

L’avenir seul dira ce que l’on retiendra de cette guerre, mais pour l’instant, ils restent encore bloqués sur leur passé.


	5. Une ambiance de fin du monde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après le vacarme ds combats, le silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dans une ambiance de fin du monde  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage :** un soldat anonyme  
>  **Genre :** guerre  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Dans la tranchée, il entend le battement de son cœur. A lui. Résonnant seul."  
> d’après So Yuyu sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Continuité :** ça peut être Ishval, quelle que soit la série, ou bien dans les derniers épisodes de la 1ère série animée, ou la campagne du Sud pour le manga... ça ne manque pas, à Amestris.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Dans la tranchée, il entend le battement de son cœur à lui, résonnant seul. Il a beau tendre l’oreille, retenant son souffle, il ne perçoit nul autre son. La fusillade s’est tue, les cris aussi. Tout est fini.

Une nouvelle angoisse monte en lui : plus la peur directe de mourir, mais la crainte pernicieuse d’être le seul survivant, désormais seul au monde. Sans camarade, à la merci de l’ennemi. À moins qu’il n’y ait même plus d’ennemis, que tous, absolument tous soient morts.

Dans une ambiance de fin du monde, il attend que quelqu’un d’autre ose briser le silence.


	6. Syndrome post-traumatique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des choses qu'on voudrait oublier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Syndrome post-traumatique  
>  **Auteur :** **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** l’ancienne équipe de Roy  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Sqare Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « We’re boss at denial / But best at forget » d’après Ishime  
> pour la case n°o9 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait « l’équipe Mustang » et j’ai triché un peu en prenant celle d’Ishval plutôt que « la régulière » (été ‘10)   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 15  
>  **Notes :** pas vraiment valable sur le 1er anime, et réduit à presque rien dans le 2ème ;  
>  le format décousu est fait entièrement exprès.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

C’était comment, Ishval ?  
Ils se sont retrouvés plongés en enfer, sacrifiés par l’état-major, forcés de faire un boulot innommable, et malgré tout il leur fallait tenir tenir _tenir_ même si c’était au prix de mensonges à soi-même : mais si ce que l’on fait est juste, nous n’avons pas le choix, il le faut bien,

Et quand tout sera fini fini fini enfin ils essaieront de faire comme si ça n’était pas si terrible,  
Essayer d’oublier.

_C’était comment Ishval ?_ Bah.  
Ça n’a jamais existé, toute cette horreur. Personne parmi eux ne prononcera jamais le mot _génocide_. Une guerre c’est une guerre. Il y a eu une insurrection mais tout est rentré dans l’ordre maintenant.

Ils font comme s’ils pouvaient oublier la terreur la colère la rancune,  
Essayer de croire à la gloire  
Ou si non au moins faire comme si eux n’avaient jamais été dans ces premières lignes-là  
 _On dit que… mais moi je n’ai su ça que de loin._

Oublier ce qu’il y a eu de pire sinon on ne pourrait pas survivre, et essayer de ne garder que le meilleur, si peu y ait-il. À force, ça finira bien par marcher, il le faut !


	7. De simples statistiques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ne donne pas ton nom. Ça porte malheur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De simples statistiques...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Thomas, Fury, des soldats anonymes  
>  **Genre :** guerre  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Sqare Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#02, « Soit X la valeur de celui qui repose auprès de moi… » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Avertissement :** de la chair à canon  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** chapitre 78 (tome 19 ou 20 ?)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 330

Pas de nom. Jamais. Bien sûr, un nom, ils en tous un : il faut juste le garder secret. S'ils avaient assez de mémoire, utiliseraient-ils des matricules à la place ? Non, même pas. Pas de numéro non plus, rien d'individuel. Juste des nombres. Pour les groupes : ils deviennent des statistiques.  
Ils étaient des individus, autrefois et ailleurs. Ils avaient chacun leur nom, leur vie. Mais maintenant et ici, dans ces tranchées, la situation est fort différente.

Tenter une sortie, tant de morts. Une marmite qui tombe, tant de morts.  
Sera-ce toi, sera-ce moi, on n'en sait rien. On joue aux chaises musicales. On sera peut-être mort demain ou dans deux heures. Il y aura des morts, de toute façon.  
Soit un bataillon de tant d'hommes, avec à sa tête un officier dont on quantifie la bellicosité et la connerie. Mitrailler, tant de morts parmi les artilleurs. Charger, tant de morts au moment de la sortie, tant pendant la traversée, tant d'autres ne reviendront pas du front.

Il faut expliquer aux bleus, aux nouveaux pions qui viennent remplacer ceux qui sont tombés :  
"Donne pas ton nom, mec. Jamais. Ça porte malheur."  
Ne serait-ce que parce qu'on risque de s'en souvenir et de le citer quand on aura besoin de quelqu'un, au lieu d'appeler au hasard un lot d'anonymes.

En voilà deux justement qui partent poser des câbles de communication, espérant relier un avant-poste à la base arrière.

\- Prêt, Thomas ?  
\- Prêt, mon adjudant.

Ils ont une chance sur deux de s'en tirer à la base. Mais maintenant qu'on sait qui ils sont… pour ceux qui ont déjà survécu à une sortie pareille, ceux-là n'en ont même plus une sur trois. Oué, ça change complètement la donne, juste cette petite info en plus. Il y a des tombes sans nom et des tas de morts sans tombe. Puis tôt ou tard, ils finiront tous dans la même fosse. Juste plus ou moins vite.

Adieu, Thomas.


	8. Veuves blanches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celles qui restent derrière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Fiancées et veuves de guerre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt manga  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** anonymes chair à canon et femmes de soldats  
>  **Genre :** tragédie  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#19, « le jeu antique des vierges sacrifiées » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** guerre d’Ishval (surtout tome 15, pour le manga, et éventuellement épisode 15, pour la première série animée)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 320

Quand l’appel a retenti, il était fier de partir, même si un peu appréhensif. Au tout dernier moment, il a eu peur de ne pas revenir, mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Elle, c’est depuis le début qu’elle craint cela, qu’Il ne revienne pas, et n’a pas su le faire changer d’avis. Mais au moment du départ, elle refuse de croire qu’il puisse mourir loin d’elle. Ça ne peut pas arriver !

Alors, la veille, quelques heures avant la grande séparation, ils s’offrent une avance sur la chance.  
Ils auraient peut-être dû faire comme d’autres, se marier vite avant qu’il ne parte sur le front ; il aurait obtenu un délai. Pour cela aussi il est déjà trop tard... mais ils peuvent encore, sans qu’il n’y ait rien d’officiel, prendre un engagement juste entre eux deux.

Et pour le concrétiser, bien plus qu’un porte-bonheur, une mèche de cheveux, un mouchoir, une photo, plus même que la promesse « qu’à son retour victorieux ils se marieront, » ils choisissent un souvenir gravé dans leur chair. Ils se donnent l’un à l’autre. Elle lui offre son cœur, son corps, du plaisir et quelques larmes.

C’était la première fois et s’il ne revient pas, ça sera peut-être la dernière. (Si en plus le désespoir ou le déshonneur s’en mêlent, qui sait ce qui adviendra d’elle ? Pour le moment, ils refusent tous deux d’y penser.)

De tout temps la guerre a moissonné les jeunes gens. De jeunes hommes tout neufs envoyés se faire tuer, tout le monde s’en doute... et avec eux, à qui bien peut de monde pense, nombre de jeunes filles en fleur qui perdent tout avec leurs fiancés.

Pour une Gracia qui récupère son Maes vivant, pour un Dino ou un Charlie qui reviennent, combien d’Anton, de César ou de Berta y resteront ? Combien de jeunes filles anonymes à l’arrière se retrouveront seules et sans espoir ?


	9. La nuit tous les cadavres sont-ils gris ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans cette guerre absurde, les hommes meurent tous pareil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La nuit tous les cadavres sont-ils gris ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** combattants anonymes  
>  **Genre :** guerrilla  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Tout juste un rire familier résonne-t-il, quelque part dans la nuit. »  
> d’après Alaiya sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez   
> (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Quelque part dans la nuit ishvalienne, un cri résonne. Le son porte loin dans le désert, impossible de savoir d’où il vient exactement. Personne ne se précipitera ; il est sans doute déjà trop tard.

Ça pourrait être un soldat qui fait du zèle et poursuit des fuyards. Ça pourrait être au contraire un guerrillero ishval égorgeant la sentinelle d’un avant-poste amestrin pas suffisamment sur ses gardes. Ça pourrait être un simple accident, quelqu’un d’une faction ou d’une autre, victime d’un piège de sable ou d’un animal sauvage.

Quelle différence ? dans cette guerre absurde, les hommes meurent tous pareil.


	10. Mais qu’est-ce que ça change ..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du tabou de la fraternisation au sein d'une unité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mais qu’est-ce que ça change ..?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** militaires d’Amestris  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il choisit de ne pas les réveiller, parce que, finalement, si c’est autre chose, il ne veut surtout pas savoir : don’t ask, don’t tell... »  
> d’après PresKunange sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez   
> (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

_Don’t Ask Don’t Tell_ , c’est le mot d’ordre dans l’armée amestrine à propos des relations intra-unité. Officiellement, personne n’est censé copiner parce que dynamique de groupe, favoritisme et tout le tintouin, surtout à grades différents, mais en pratique, moins l’état-major en sait mieux ça vaut. Tant que les gens restent discrets.

On-raconte-que chez les-salauds-d’en-face, à Creta, il y aurait un tabou supplémentaire parce que les femmes ne servent pas dans leur armée. Cette idée se heurte à un mur d’incompréhension : mais qu’est-ce que ça change que ça soit entre gars ou avec des gonzesses ?


End file.
